


Family Dynamics

by thestarkinmypants (inlightofvisa)



Series: The McCall-Hale Diaries [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, and then it will be very gay, and then you have to jump up and down on your right foot, but slash if you squint with your gay eye, oh and you have to wiggle your ears too, very much pre-slash, wiggle your ears, you squint your left eye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlightofvisa/pseuds/thestarkinmypants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura stops by. Scott is extraordinarily pleased. Derek gets lost in a London fog and Stiles is just really not very present. Oops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Dynamics

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Это семейное](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963588) by [Nymphalidae_Danainae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphalidae_Danainae/pseuds/Nymphalidae_Danainae)



> http://indecentdrawer.tumblr.com/post/29975077772/laura-as-older-sister-who-dotes-on-scott-in  
> We're thinking that Derek is 18 and Scott and Stiles are about 12. Which means Laura is... let's say 25.

Scott has always been Laura’s favorite. It’s always been that way, since Scott could remember. Laura was the oldest and had been quick to start babying Scott (although it could have been because Laura was a full-fledged pubescent woman by the time Scott was a baby, so babying was kinda her thing) and it just kinda stayed that way. Laura always managed to save Scott from whatever torment Derek was putting him through on any particular day (given that she was home visiting).

But Laura hasn’t been home for a while. Scott keeps in touch with her via Skype, e-mail, and normal mail and knows a lot about her comings and goings but is still surprised when she shows up one day while Stiles is over.

“Laura!” he shrieks, getting up and running to hug his sister. “Laura, I didn’t know you were going to be here today!”

“Surprise!” she says, hugging her youngest brother tightly. Derek stalks into the room and gives Laura a hug as well.

“Good to see you,” he says tersely. Laura smiles sweetly at him before pecking him on the cheek.

“Good to see you’ve been taking care of Scott,” she says, winking at Derek. Derek scowls but grits out a smile.

“Derek never takes care of me,” Scott mutters, clinging to Laura’s waist.

“Shut up, Scott,” Derek hisses. Laura plants a hand on Derek’s face.

“Why don’t we go out for coffee,” she says. Stiles stands up and walks over next to Scott.

“Can I come?”

Laura beams at Stiles.

“Sure,” she says. “It’s always good to see you!” She glances at Derek, who makes a face at her.

\- - -

The four of them get to the coffee shop without incident, mainly because Laura has Derek sit in front with her while Scott and Stiles sit in the back. Scott talks with his friend about how awesome Laura is, and Stiles just nods.

“She seems really nice,” Stiles ends up saying as they walk through the door. “You always talk about her, but this is the first time that we’ve actually met.”

Scott nods and then squints at the menu.

“I’m gonna go order,” Stiles says. “Do you want me to wait for you?”

“I’m good,” Scott replies, waving his friend away. He’s so busy contemplating the menu that he doesn’t notice that Derek’s standing right behind him until an arm wraps around his neck and a fist starts rubbing against his head. “Derek! Derek stop!”

Derek smiles.

“I’m just giving your brain a head-start so you can find out what you want,” he says. Derek is just evil.

“Ugh, I hate you!” Scott says, squirming.

“Derek,” Laura says, pinching Derek’s ear. He lets go of Scott with an indignant howl. “Derek, you are eighteen. You are _eighteen._ What are you doing.”

Derek stares dejectedly at Laura and pouts while Scott relishes in the fact that yes, Laura is the best sister ever and yes, Laura is a freaking _goddess_ at cuddling.

“What’s going on?” Stiles asks, sipping his drink as he walks back to the group.

“Derek is being awful and Laura is being amazing,” Scott says, purring. “Basically the usual.”

Stiles nods slowly before nudging Derek with a second mug in his hand.

“I got your favorite,” he says quietly, looking at the ground, cheeks flushing. “A London fog.”

Stiles looks back up at Derek to see him smiling at him, a small thing.

“Thanks,” he says as he takes the sandy-brown mug from Stiles. He takes a sip. None of the boys notice Laura smirking until right when they leave.

“You must be really happy, Laura,” Stiles says as they walk to the car.

“Oh, you have no idea,” she says, chuckling as Derek scowls at her.

“Shut up,” he says, nursing his drink.


End file.
